Immortal Fire
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Anastasia Evra was a normal girl until she was hit by the particle wave, now she is a Firestarter where her strongest emotions trigger her powers. What happens when Barry Allen is the one triggering the strongest emotion in her, and Zoom wants her for his own gain? Rated M for Adult content! Barry/OC
1. Fire Changes Things

AN: Okay This is my first Flash fic so please be nice. As always I don't own The Flash or anyone there in. Anastasia Evra is of my own creation though. Please read and review and enjoy! And please forgive me if the science is a little off I will be doing as much research as possible.

Immortal Fire- Chapter 1- Fire changes things

Anastasia Evra woke up to a disturbing feeling in the middle of the night. She felt like her body was on fire. She stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she looked fine except she was sweating a lot. She gripped the pedestal sink and turned on the water and splashed her face with water only for it to turn to steam when it touched her skin. "What the hell?" She said looking at the steam. She went back into her room and grabbed her jacket and phone and put her shoes on. She had a fearful idea of what was going on but she had to go see her friend Caitlin Snow. As she made her way out to her car her vision started to blur and her breathing became more rapid.

She made it to her car and opened the door and got inside. She speed dialed Caitlin and she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Cait….Its me…" Anya said through gasps of breath. "Anya? Whats wrong?" Caitlin asked worried. "I…Don't know, Im at my house….I can't breath…Im in my car…"Was the last thing Anya said as she passed out. "Anya! Anya!" Caitlin yelled into the phone. Ciasco Ramone looked at his friend. "Whats wrong?" "That was Anya, something is wrong. She's not responding." Caitlin said as she headed to the main part of S.T.A.R. Labs where Barry Allen and Harrison Wells where talking. "Barry I need your help." Caitlin said. Barry looked at Caitlin with a smile. "Whats up?" " Ciasco's and my friend Anya, just called and she said she was in trouble. She stopped responding." Barry nodded. "Where at?" "213 Anderson street." Ciasco said walking in. "Got it." Barry donned his costume and flashed from the lab.

-213 Anderson st.-

Barry arrived in record time at the house and he quickly saw that Anya was in the car. He sped over and gently pulled her from the car. When he pulled her from the car her phone clattered to the ground and he saw that it was partially melted. "Guys um we have a problem." Barry said through the com link. "What is it?" Ciasco asked. "I think she's a meta." Barry replied back. "Okay Cait and I will come pick her up…Just stay with her." Ciasco said.

Barry picked her up and carried her over to her porch and gently laid her down on her porch swing. Anya came to a little and looked up at Barry through the haze. "Anya? Can you hear me?" Anya saw gentle blue eyes and heard a soft voice, in a way it was comforting and she thought she was imagining it and she fell back into unconsciousness.

-20 minutes later-

Ciasco and Caitlin arrived with a van and gurney from the lab and they rushed over to the porch. "How is she?" Caitlin asked. "She came to a little but then she fell back into unconsciousness, She has a very high fever. I can feel it through my gloves." Barry said, as he put Anya on the gurney carefully. Ciaco rolled the gurney over to the van and he and Barry loaded it up. "I'll ride in the back with her." Caitlin said as she climbed in the back. Ciasco closed the doors and turned and looked at Barry. "Thanks man." "No problem, I'll see you guys back at the lab." Barry said and sped off.

-20 minutes later back at the Lab-

"She is running a temperature of 105.5 how is she still alive!?" Ciasco asked amazed as he put a fluid IV in Anya's arm so she didn't get dehydrated. Wells walked in and looked at Caitlin and Ciasco who were standing by the gurney. Suddenly Anya's body started to glow blue. "GET BACK!"

Wells yelled just as Barry sped in and grabbed Ciasco and Caitlin and pulled them back as Anya's body burst into flames. "NO!" Caitlin cried trying to run over, but Barry held her back. "Wait!" Wells told them. Ciasco looked at him. "For what!?" Just as suddenly as the fire had erupted it was gone and laying in the gurney was Anya unharmed. Caitlin rushed over covering her up. "What happened?" Ciasco asked. "She is a Firestarter." Wells said. "I studied one on Earth 2, they are able to start fires using strong emotions. But sometimes they are unable to control this power, and that can be dangerous. They are very dangerous, apparently her powers are just awakening." Caitlin turned back to Anya. "Anya? Anya can you here me?" Anya slowly opened her blue eyes and looked at her friend. "Cait? How? Where am I?"

Caitlin smiled. "Your at S.T.A.R. Labs, our friend the Flash brought you here." Anya sat up clutching the sheet to her chest. "Where are my clothes?" She asked seeing all the males in the room. "Um, well…You burned them." Ciasco said with a small embarrassed smile. "I what?" Anya asked confused. "Your a meta." Wells said coldly. "Could you be a little nicer?" Barry said shooting Wells a look. "Well its the truth." Wells said. "I don't care, be nice." Barry snapped. "Um, Anya this is Barry Allen." Caitlin said gesturing to Barry. Anya smiled at Barry and when she saw his eyes a memory of blue eyes flashed through her mind. Not knowing where that came from she shook her head. "Sorry I have a major headache…Um, how can I be a meta human? I was barley hit by the wave?" "You were still hit by the wave correct?" Wells asked. "Yeah?" Anya answered. "There ya go." Wells said. "I take it your Harrison Wells…" Anya asked with a disgusted tone. "Yeah." "So I have you to blame for this?" She snapped. "No." Wells snapped back. "Wrong person." "How so!?" Anya asked getting angry. "Anya calm down, your powers are triggered by strong emotion. Come with me I'll give you something for your headache." Caitlin said. Anya slid off the gurney and wrapped the blanket around her and followed her friend.

"Does this always have to happen?" Wells snapped at Barry before storming off. Ciasco looked at Barry and laughed. "I find it funny." Barry nodded. "I do to." Barry turned and looked in the direction the girls went in and let his mind wonder. He couldn't imagine how such a small girl could be so powerful. He saw how powerful that fire blast was but from what Wells said there was more to it. But just how much more?….

-Next time in Immortal Fire-

"Your the Flash aren't you?" Anya asked as she looked at Barry. Barry looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, how did you figure it out?" Anya looked at him for a moment before answering. "It was your eyes and voice…"

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please read and review! Please no flames, and if I need to fix anything please let me know!


	2. Questions Answered

AN: Okay time for another Installment of Immortal Fire! There was a request that Anya have the ability to fly, and I will fulfill that request in a later chapter! Ask and you shall receive! Okay I don't own anyone in the show The Flash, but I do own Anastasia! Let's begin!

Chapter 2- Questions Answered

Anya sat looking at the thermometer watch attached to her wrist. Cisco and Barry had brought her back to her place for the night but she had to be under 24 hour observation. "I don't see why I have to be under watch." Anya said looking at Cisco and Barry. "It's just a precaution, we don't want something to happen to you and someone not be here." Cisco said. Anya looked at Barry."You agree?" Barry nodded. "Yeah." Cisco had said he would stay that night with Anya while Caitlin and Wells did some blood tests. Just then Cisco's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Cait." Cisco said as he talked back and forth with Caitlin. Barry looked at Anya and smiled. "You have a nice house." "Thanks it was my mothers." Anya said sadly. "She passed away last year." Barry gave her a apologetic look. "Im sorry to hear that." Anya looked at him and smiled. "Its okay, I miss her but I know she is watching over me." Barry smiled. "That is a nice way of looking at it."

Cisco hung up and looked at Barry and Anya. "Um I have to go back to the lab, Caitlin needs my help. Would it be okay if Barry stays with you for a bit Anya?" Anya nodded. "Sure I don't mind." Cisco nodded. "Good, I'll be back as soon as I can." Cisco said as he grabbed his coat and left.

Barry sat in a chair across from Anya. He looked a little nervous but still comfortable. "So Barry what do you do?" Anya asked. " I work for CCPD, I do finger print analysis and anything else they need." Barry said. "What do you do?" Anya smiled. "Im in school at the moment, I also work at the college in the library." Barry smiled. "You like to read?" Anya nodded. "Yeah, I find reading very relaxing." Barry nodded in agreement. "I agree." As Anya sat looking at Barry she kept getting a flash of memory of blue eyes, and a soft gentle voice. That's when it hit her, she knew who he was. Where she had seen him before.

"Your the Flash aren't you?" Anya asked as she looked at Barry. Barry looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, how did you figure it out?" Anya looked at him for a moment before answering. "It was your eyes and voice…" Barry was quiet for a moment. "Your very perceptive." Anya nodded. "Thank you, but why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you dragged into everything." Barry said gently. "Especially with Zoom being around." "Zoom?" Anya asked. "He's the current bad guy, he's not from this Earth, he's from Earth 2." Barry replied. "Okay, explain." Anya encouraged. "Earth 2 is an alternate Earth parallel to this one where things are a little different, thats where the Harrison Wells you saw is from." Barry explained.

"So this Zoom, is from a different Earth…How did he get here?" Anya asked. "Rifts, that I accidentally opened up." Barry said sadly. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." Anya said. "You wouldn't do that." Barry smiled. "Thanks." Anya looked at Barry. "What if you train me, and I help you?" Barry shook his head. "No its to dangerous, and I couldn't ask you to do that." "But isn't it up to me?" Anya asked. "Anya you have no idea what your thinking about doing." Barry said. "Barry it's up to me and this is what I want to do, you saved my life. Let me help you." Anya said.

Barry nodded finally and looked at Anya. "Okay, I'll train you and with everyone's help you will be an excellent hero." Anya smiled. "Thanks Barry, I won't let you down." Barry smiled. "I know you won't." In Barry's mind he kept telling himself he wasn't going to let anything happen to Anya if his life depended on it.

Anya soon went to bed as it was getting late. she gave Barry a blanket and a pillow so if he wanted to he could crash on the couch. As she climbed the stairs to her room Anya turned and looked at Barry. "Thanks again Barry." She said. Barry smiled. "No problem."

-Next time in Immortal Fire-

What was that!? Anya asked herself as she stood there looking around startled. The emotion she felt was strong and intense and the person she saw in the image was Barry! She was scared.

AN: Srry so short but this chapter sets up the next chapter! I promise the next chapter will be more intense!


	3. Coming Undone

AN: I want to give Highlander348 a shout out and a thanks for some great ideas! I will be using all of them! And some will be going into effect in this chapter! Thanks so much for being a fan of this story and having faith! And to my other person who added this to their Favs and Alerts! Thanks so much! You give me so much hope for this story! Now I will give you the next chapter of Immortal Fire! As always I do not own the characters in the Flash but I do own Anastasia! WARNING- Some slight sexual content

-Chapter 3- Coming Undone- 4 weeks later

Anya walked into the labs after getting out of school dressed in black leggings and a tight black tank top. Cisco had advised her to wear something form fitting as he was going to have an outfit for her to wear over her clothes. Caitlin looked up from her lap top with a smile. "Oh hey Anya!" "Hey how are you?" Anya said setting her back pack by the door. "Good just going over your blood work." Caitlin said with a smile. "Oh you finally got it?" Anya said walking over to Caitlin's computer. "Yup, and its normal except for the amount of mercury and sulfur in your blood." Caitlin explained showing her on the screen. Anya looked at the screen then at her. "I don't understand." "They are both highly flammable substances and to other humans highly poisonous, your body is now making them naturally. As far as I can figure and Wells and Cisco that is how your power works and how you are some how flame retardant." Caitlin said. Anya nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Hey Embers!" Barry said teasingly as he walked into the lab. Anya looked at him blushing. "Embers?" "Ember? Embers? Works either way!" Barry laughed looking at her as he sat his jacket on the back of a chair. Anya looked at Caitlin who was giggling. "He's joking right?" "Oh come on Anya its cute!" Barry teased. "Im not suppose to be cute!" "Okay how about Ember Flame?" Cisco said jokingly walking into the conversation. "Yeah he's the name guy!" Caitlin said pointing to Cisco. Anya thought about it for a moment. "I kinda like it." "Im calling you Embers." Barry smirked. Anya looked at him. "You can call me Embers Barry, but just you." She said sweetly.

"Hey why does he get to?" Cisco asked. "Because I can't catch him." Anya said looking at Cisco with a glare. But deep down, she didn't mind if Barry called her Embers. Lately the more time she spent with him, the happier she was. She was really confused about these feelings. So she thought him calling her a pet name was sweet. Cisco gave Anya a mock pouty face then a smile. "I was just joking, anyways we have the training room set up for your run through. And if you go look next to Barry's suit you will find yours." He said leading Anya to the computer room.

When Anya saw her suit she about fell over, it was a crimson blue and black ombre color and on the chest was a starburst crest that was silver. "The whole suit is fire proof, and this will cover part of your face." Caitlin said handing Anya a black mask. Anya looked at her friends. "Thanks guys." "No problem, we can't have you running around naked." Cisco laughed. "Uh no that would be a problem." Anya said blushing. She glanced over at Barry who was blushing and finding the floor a little to interesting at the moment. At that moment there was a flash of an image in her mind and a wave of emotion came over her, an intense feeling. _She was looking up at Barry, his gaze so loving and gentle. They lean towards each other and they-_

"Anya!" Caitlin hollered. "Earth to Anya!" Anya shook her head and looked at her friend blushing profusely. "Huh?" "I asked you if you wanted to start your training? But you were busy staring at Barry." Caitlin laughed. "I wasn't staring at Barry, I- um its just…Sure lets start my training." Anya said befuddled. Barry looked at the two girls then at Cisco who just shrugged.

-10 minutes later-

Anya walked into the training room looking around. There were a lot of scaffoldings and boxes in the room. She knew there were trigger activated targets hidden around the room so she had to be careful. Okay just move around the room slowly to start with, I'll trigger the targets. Some your suppose to hit and some your not. Cisco said through the com link. "Okay." Anya said as she moved along some boxes. The first target was a school girl, so she by passed it onto the next one that popped up that was a robber with a hostage. Okay try and hit it with a fire ball. Cisco said. Remember use your emotions to trigger your powers, you need a strong emotion. Caitlin said. Anya raised her hand and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate hard. The emotion and the image that came with it was startling. _Anya was standing in Barry's embrace, his hands ran down her bare back sending shivers down her spine as he kissed her heatedly her fingers tangled in his dark hair._ The emotion waving its way through Anya was over powering. Anya jerked opening her eyes. What was that!? Anya asked herself as she stood there looking around startled. The emotion she felt was strong and intense and the person she saw in the image was Barry! She was scared. The target before her was torched and charred. Barry sped in with a fire extinguisher and put the last of the fire out. "Good job Embers!" Anya nodded blushing profusely avoiding his gaze. "Yeah." Cisco and Caitlin walked in and over to them. "Good job!" Caitlin cheered. "Yeah, um can you excuse me for a moment?" Anya asked pushing past them. She walked out into the hall trying to clear her head and the nearness of Barry. Caitlin followed after her worried. "An? You okay?"

Anya looked at Caitlin. "I-…Um…Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Caitlin nodded. "Sure what is it?" "When I used my power, I got this weird image in my head…Its really embarrassing." Anya said. "You can tell me Anya." Caitlin encouraged. "Barry and I were in a a really heated make out session." Anya whispered. "And earlier before training it happened…That space out? Thats when!" Caitlin laughed. "Anya you like Barry thats all, there is nothing wrong with that. Your female you have hormones." "Did my hormones get supercharged as well?" Anya asked. "No, your just attracted to Barry. I promise once you become more comfortable around Barry you'll see. Okay?" Caitlin promised. Anya nodded. "Okay, I guess I do have feelings for him. It's just damn I must have a gutter brain." Caitlin laughed. "Trust me girl, we have all been there…."

-Next Time in Immortal Fire-

This situation wasn't helping, in fact it was making it worse. "We-We need to stop!" Anya yelled. Barry quickly got off removing his gloves and backed away. "You okay?" Anya got up and quickly removed her gloves and safety helmet. " No, I- I need some air." She said quickly running from the training room.

AN: Well Ember fans I hope I fulfilled everything you asked! I will be fulfilling more of your requests in later chapters! Plz stay tuned!


	4. Hot Under The Collar

AN: I would like to thank my reviewers, your reviews bring me great happiness! And your ideas are greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank the people who are following the story and who have added it to their favorites. Now lets get to the next installment of Immortal Fire! As always I do not own The flash or anyone there in, but I do own Anya. Lets get started! WARNING: Contains some sexual content and Violence

-Chapter 4- Hot Under The Collar

A couple days later after the training session Anya walked into the Lab and was met by Caitlin and Cisco. "Hey guys!" Anya said happily. "Hey Anya." Cisco and Caitlin greeted. "Whats on the agenda for today?" Anya asked. "Well we thought we would start training you in hand to hand combat." Cisco said. Anya felt her stomach tighten, the thought of being in close proximity of Barry was making her heart race.

Caitlin saw the flush come across Anya's face and she smiled gently at her. "Don't worry Anya you'll do good." Anya nodded slowly. "Yeah…Right…" Just then Barry walked in, in a training uniform and safety gear. "Hey, you ready to get this show on the road Embers?" He teased. Anya smiled at him nervously. "Yeah just let me go change."

Anya walked into the bathroom to change with her backpack and closed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed. "I can do this. I can do this." She kept telling herself. She changed her clothes and put on her tennis shoes. As she was fixing to leave the bathroom there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Anya?" Caitlin called. Anya opened the door with a small smile. "Yes Cait?" Caitlin smiled. "Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Anya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just need to…I just need to do this. I can't keep avoiding him." Anya said. Caitlin nodded. "Well I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Anya shook her head. "No, I need to do this."

Caitlin and Anya walked into the monitoring room and Wells handed Anya some safety gear. "Here, these will protect you." He said. "Thanks." Anya said putting the gear on. The gear consisted of elbow pads, knee pads, gloves and safety helmet. "Okay we have the training room set up for you guys." Cisco said. Anya looked at Barry who seemed eager to go. "You ready to get your butt handed to you?" She teased. Barry looked at her with a smile. "You sure about that?"

Barry and Anya walked into the training room and took their positions on either side of the mat. "Okay you guys can start whenever your ready." Caitlin said over the com system.

Barry took a fighting stance as did Anya. Anya watched Barry carefully and she went to step forward with her right foot and Barry shot forward with a leg sweep knocking Anya onto her back. Anya laid there winded and disoriented. Barry stood next to her looking at her. "Never make the first move, it makes you to predictable." He teased with a smile. Anya looked at him, as he held out his hand to her. She took it and jerked him forward pulling him off balance. Using his momentum she rolled him onto his back pinning him to the floor straddling him. Anya looked down at him. "Never under estimate your opponent." She smiled. She was feeling very over whelmed being in this position but she was trying to ignore the power surging through her.

Barry looked up at her with a smirk, and rolled them over before Anya could react pinning her to the floor with her hands pinned on either side of her head. Anya looked up at him, she hadn't thought he would be able to do that. She could feel the power surging through her increase. Anya flushed heavily. This situation wasn't helping, in fact it was making it worse. "We-We need to stop!" Anya yelled. Barry quickly got off removing his gloves and backed away. "You okay?" Anya got up and quickly removed her gloves and safety helmet. " No, I- I need some air." She said quickly running from the training room, removing the rest of the safety gear.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells ran in from the other door worried. "What happened?" Cisco asked. Barry looked in the direction that Anya had gone in. "I don't know, but just give her some time."

-20 minutes later

Anya walked into Central City Park, she had been walking for a while and she was still being over run with power. She was physically shaking from the energy. I need to try and calm down. She thought. I gotta calm down. But images of her and Barry kept assaulting her mind. She knew she had feelings for Barry, but this…This she didn't understand.

As she came to the center of the park Anya stopped and looked around. She felt like she was being watched. "Hello?" She called into the darkness. Suddenly a figure appeared a few feet away from her surrounded by blue electricity. His suit was similar to Barry's but it was solid black, the symbol was reversed, and his mask was a full face mask. "Anya." he said in a guttural tone. Anya looked at him knowing instantly who he was. "Zoom, what the hell do you want?" Anya snapped. Zoom looked at her. "You know me… I take it The Flash has told you about me." Anya nodded. "Yes now what do you want, Im not exactly in a good mood." "I want you to join me in taking over this Earth." Zoom replied. "And know this, if you refuse you will not like the consequences." Anya looked at him with a glare. "Im not joining you, I would never join you!" Zoom nodded stepping towards her slowly. "I see, and the safety of your friends is of no concern to you?" "You leave them alone!" Anya yelled. Before she knew what was happening Zoom was in front of her and he punched her in the gut, when Anya was doubled over there was a sharp crack as Zoom kneed her in the face. Anya slumped to the ground in pain. "I'll give you one more chance…Join me or your friends die."Zoom threatened.

Anya looked up at him through her busted lips and nose. "Never…" She mumbled. Zoom chuckled. "You can't win Anya." "You underestimate me…You should have listened when I said I wasn't in a good mood!" Anya yelled. She tapped into that building energy and with a yell a large blue fire erupted around her circling her in a large radius. Expecting it Zoom dodged it easily, and was out of the way.

As the fire dissipated Anya was laying on the ground unconscious, Zoom walked over and picked her up bridal style and looked at her. He wondered if he would be able to do what he wanted….

-Next Time in Immortal Fire-

"Let me go!" Anya yelled as she struggled with the chains. Zoom looked at her as he stood there for a moment. "Struggle all you want, but your not going anywhere." Anya looked at him. "He will come for me! I know he will!"

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! plz read and review your reviews are much loved !


	5. Heavenly Fire

AN: Hey guys! Im back for another installment of Immortal Fire! I want to let you guys know there will be a few lemons in the story but there will be warnings posted in the chapters to let you know. I hope this won't detur you from reading this blossoming story! Now lets get started. As always I do not own The Flash or anyone there in. But I do own Anya!

-Chapter 5- Heavenly Fire

"Barry! Caitlin!" Cisco hollered as he typed away on the computer with Wells watching over his shoulder. Barry flashed in sending papers flying every which way, and a few minutes later Caitlin ran in. "Whats wrong?" Barry asked. "There was an explosion at Central City Park…" Cisco said reading the info on the screen. "The heat signature matched Anya's." "Oh no…"Caitlin said worried walking over to read the screen. "Is she okay?" "I don't know but there is something worse." Cisco said grimly. "What?" Barry asked. "Zoom is there." Cisco said. Barry flashed out of the room putting on his costume in the process and was gone.

Barry arrived at the park in record time, but he was too late. "Guys I don't see them." Barry said through the comm. "All I see is a large burnt area of grass." "No, no, no…" Caitlin cried. "He took her!" Wells came over the comm in a grave voice. "We were to late." "No, Im going to find her and bring her home." Barry said. "Barry you can't go alone." Cisco said. "Guys I'll be okay, Im just going to bring Anya home."

-W/ Anya somewhere in an old factory-

Anya woke up with a splitting headache, she sat up and looked around seeing she was in some sort of factory. "Hello?" She hollered hoarsely. Zoom appeared in front of her in an instant. "Your awake, have you reconsidered my offer?" Anya glared at him, dried blood clinging to her face. "No, but if you harm my friends I'll kill you…" She warned. Even through the mask Anya could see the bastard smile. "And how are you planning to do that when your chained up?" Anya looked down and saw that from the torso to her waist there was a chain wrapped around her, and her ankles where shackled. "You have no right to do this!" Anya yelled. "On the contrary, I have every right." Zoom laughed.

"Let me go!" Anya yelled as she struggled with the chains. Zoom looked at her as he stood there for a moment. "Struggle all you want, but your not going anywhere." Anya looked at him. "He will come for me! I know he will!" Anya snapped with angry tears in her eyes. Zoom leaned down and got right in her face. "Let him…" And with that he was gone.

Anya sat there looking around. She had to get out of here, she wanted to see her friends….She wanted to see Barry. If only she hadn't run away, she wouldn't be in this mess. If only she had told Barry how she felt instead of running away. Suddenly there was a slight pressure in her mind and she wasn't seeing the factory around her she was somewhere else…She was in the woods looking up at a cliff with a building perched on it. She looked down and saw her hands were covered with crimson gloves, familiar crimson gloves. _Im coming Anya just hang on…_ The thought ghosted through her mind like a gentle caress. Anya blinked and she was back in the factory. "Barry!" She said happily. She looked around kinda unsure what had happened but pushed it aside for the moment, she had to free herself. "Okay, focus Anya…You can do this…" She said closing her eyes and focusing. As always an image came into her mind….But this time it was different, this time it was something she hoped for. _"Anya I have deep feelings for you, and I hope you feel the same way…" Barry said. Anya looked up at him with a small smile. "Barry, I do…Im sorry for running away, I was scared and I didn't know what to do. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Anya said hopeful. Barry smiled and pulled her to him. "Of course." He said kissing her heatedly._

Anya opened her eyes and she felt the power surging through her like a tidal wave. The chains around her melted and the slime fell to the floor in a pile of goo. The shackles did the same the red goo pilling at her feet. Anya quickly got up with a fierce determination. She slipped down a hall carefully avoiding the sunlight staying in the shadows. As she came to the main part of the factory she saw the front doors, she paused hesitantly looking at them. "Where is Zoom?" She whispered. She moved quickly to the doors and slipped out.

Once outside she saw a problem, the factory was situated on a cliff…Like in her vision. "Oh no…" She whispered walking over and peering over the cliff. It was a long way down, and below was nothing but trees. Just as she turned around Zoom appeared grabbing her by the throat and dangling her over the cliff. "Bad idea Anya…My patience is wearing thin…." Zoom growled. Anya clutched his wrist trying to breath. "L-let…M-me…G-o…" She gasped. Over Zoom's shoulder she saw a red blur. "ZOOM! PUT HER DOWN!" Barry ordered. Zoom turned his head and looked at Barry. "Flash, what a pleasant surprise. But two is just one too many…" Before Barry and Anya knew what was happening Zoom let go. "NOOOO!" Barry yelled. Zoom charged him knocking Barry back into a wall, Anya felt like she was falling in slow-motion. A scream erupted from her throat as she fell…She closed her eyes in fear. As she fell a wave of power surged through her and her body erupted in a glow of blue and silver fire. Anya opened her eyes and saw she was hovering just inches above the tree line. "I-Im flying!" She hollered. She flew back up and over the cliff side hovering over the fighting Barry and Zoom. "HEY ASS WIPE!" Anya yelled. Zoom turned and Anya sent a wave of fire at him. Zoom dodging it opened a blue rift and ran in. The rift closed and Anya looked at Barry who was watching her. Anya flew down and landed stumbling, Barry flashed over catching her before she fell. "Hey easy." He said letting Anya lean on him.

Barry led Anya over to some shade and they sat down. Barry removed his mask and they sat quietly for a moment after Barry told Cisco, Caitlin and Wells that Anya was fine. "Thanks for coming after me." Anya said looking at him. Barry looked at her, his bluish green gaze smiling. "Hey I had to, we're friends." Anya smiled. "Had to?" "Okay, I wanted to." Barry teased, looking at his hands. "Can I ask you something?" He asked seriously. "Sure." Anya said. "Whats been going on with you? Why did you run?" Barry asked looking at her. Anya blushed and looked away. "Barry, thats complicated…I wouldn't know where to begin." "Hey look at me." Barry said making her look at him. "You can talk to me about anything. Just take your time, we have all the time in the world." Anya nodded licking her lips nervously. "Barry…I…My powers lately have been being triggered lately with visions of….Us." Barry looked at her confused. "Us? What do you mean?" Anya bit her lip. "Us as in, Us kissing and having intimate actions." Barry nodded silently. "Barry, I like you a lot. And I understand if you don't feel the same way…Its just…I-" Anya was cut off by Barry leaning over and kissing her. When he pulled away Anya looked at him and smiled. "Oh…Okay." Barry smiled. "I like you to Anya, I have since the day we met. You don't have to be afraid of me okay?" Anya nodded and leaned over and kissed him. The kiss was heated and passionate. Anya felt Barry pull her against him as she tangled her fingers in his dark hair. When she pulled away Barry smiled. "You know we need to get going or their going to send out search and rescue." Anya laughed laying her head on his shoulder watching the setting sun. "Just five more minutes…."

-Next Time in Immortal Fire-

-3 weeks later-

Anya looked at herself in the mirror as Caitlin observed from the edge of the bed. "What do you think?" Anya asked gesturing to the black dress. Caitlin looked at her and nodded. "You will make him tongue tied." She laughed. "Thats what Im going for." Anya smiled. "So have you told him yet?" Caitlin asked curiously. "What?" Anya asked looking at her. "That your a virgin." Caitlin said seriously.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this installment! Plz read and review your reviews are much loved!


	6. Lightning and Fire

AN: Okay I thought I would be nice and post a second chapter, as I made you guys wait awhile for me to post so here is the next chapter. As always I do not own The Flash or anyone there in, but I do own Anya! WARNING: there is a lemon in this chapter!

Chapter 6- Lightning and Fire

Anya rolled over and looked at the clock. "Nine? ITS NINE! DAMN IT!" Anya quickly got up and started running around throwing on clothes as she rushed to get ready to go to STAR Labs. She had been out late last night with Barry at dinner and hadn't gotten in till about three. She was suppose to be at the lab at six! Just as she was rushing out the door her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said answering it as she rushed to her car. "Anya? Where are you?" Caitlin asked worried. "I'm on my way, I swear!" Anya laughed as she got in her car and closed the door. "You were out late again huh?" Caitlin asked accusingly. "Um if I said no, would you believe me?" Anya asked. "Nope. Its okay Barry is late too…" Caitlin sighed. "How can he be late? Did he over sleep too? I mean he can be there in the blink of an eye." Anya laughed. "Yeah he just- Oh he just got here…Hey Barry!" Caitlin greeted. Anya laughed as she drove her car out of the drive way. "Well Im on my way, see you soon." "Okay, bye Anya!" "Bye!" She said hanging up. As Anya drove to the lab Anya kept thinking about the past couple weeks. They had been amazing and Barry had been so patient with her. Anya told everyone about the vision she had had while she had been captured and Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells figure that she had somehow developed a telepathic connection with Barry. Not saying what her other visions had been and Barry being the only other one privy Caitlin figured that Anya had tapped into Barry's feelings for her and her own feelings being amplified had increased her power. Still learning to control her powers and being with Barry has been a handful. There was one point she had visited him at work and accidentally set the centrifuge on fire. Trying to explain that away to the chief was not easy. And it only happened because Barry had kissed her! She apologized to him for the next three days, and of course Barry being Barry said it was okay and that it was kinda funny.

Thinking about the incident brought a smile to her face, Barry was so sweet. And there were times she thought she didn't deserve him, but he always reinforced the fact that she did. She had become well known in the city while fighting alongside Barry. A reporter who turned out to be Iris West who knew that Barry was the Flash but wasn't privy to the fact that Anya was Ember overheard Barry call her Ember during a fight because Iris was there and Iris wrote about her in the paper. With Iris doing this the city went crazy over the fact that The Flash had a friend. Anya couldn't go anywhere without hearing the names Flash and Ember being mentioned. But there was something bugging Anya…And her name was Iris West. Shortly after Barry had rescued Anya from Zoom, Iris and her father Joe came back from their trip. Barry had told Anya that they used to date, and that was fine with her. She had dated a couple guys before Barry and she had told him. What bothered Anya was the fact that Iris was hanging all over Barry, and being overly affectionate. This was not okay, because Anya didn't share. She could tell that Barry knew that it made her mad and she didn't need their connection to know this. He would disengage Iris and ask her to stop, but damn the girl was persistent!

Anya decided that if Iris did it again she would handle the situation, she didn't know the girl all that well but damn it…It had to stop.

-3 weeks later-

Anya looked at herself in the mirror as Caitlin observed from the edge of the bed. "What do you think?" Anya asked gesturing to the black dress. Caitlin looked at her and nodded. "You will make him tongue tied." She laughed. "Thats what Im going for." Anya smiled. "So have you told him yet?" Caitlin asked curiously. "What?" Anya asked looking at her. "That your a virgin." Caitlin said seriously. Anya looked at her friend, she had been so tied up with the Iris issue in her head that she totally forgotten. Iris had been tied up with her papers so she hadn't been around the group much thankfully. But Barry lived with the West's. So she had no idea what Iris was doing when she wasn't around, and it was driving her crazy. "No I haven't, and I haven't even thought about it…I've been so frustrated over something else." Anya said sitting next to her friend. "What?" Caitlin asked. "It's Iris, I don't know if you noticed but every time she is around Barry she is all over him. He asks her to stop but she won't…And they live together, I don't know what she does when Im not there." Anya said. Caitlin nodded in understanding. "I have noticed, Iris had mentioned a while back she wanted to get back together with him. But that was before you two got together, I thought after you two got together she would back off." Anya glared at the floor. "She just pisses me off. She knows he is taken…" "Hey, calm down…You don't want to burn something up. Plus Barry will be here soon, try and enjoy the night." Caitlin encouraged. "What do I do about…You know? I mean he kissed me and I set the centrifuge on fire!" Anya asked worried. Caitlin smiled. "Just breath, and take it slow. If you get overwhelmed just tell Barry." There was a knock on the downstairs door and Anya's face broke out into a smile. "Have fun okay? I'll lock everything up." Caitlin said. Anya nodded. "Okay."

Anya rushed downstairs and opened the front door. Barry stood there smiling, he wore a blue sweater, blue jeans and converse. When he saw what Anya was wearing he flushed and smiled more. "Wow, you look great!" Anya blushed and stepped out closing the door. "Thanks, so do you." "You ready for the movie?" Barry asked. "Yeah, what are we going to go see?" "The Conjuring 2." Barry answered as he led Anya over to his car. "Wow, are you trying to scare me Mr. Allen? I guess I'll have to hide in your pocket…" Anya teased. Barry blushed. "Well if you get to scared you can bury your face in my shoulder and hold my hand." Anya laughed as Barry opened the car door for her and she got in. Barry closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in closing the door. "Im surprised you own a car." Anya said as he started the car. "Its been a while since I drove it, but I do."

They rode along in silence for a bit Barry holding Anya's hand. "So how you been today?" Barry asked. "Good, just spent the day getting ready for tonight." Barry looked at her. "Really?" "Yeah, I wanted to look nice for you." Anya said. "You always look nice to me." Barry said kissing her hand. Anya smiled. "Thanks."

When they got to the movie theater they parked and walked up to the ticket booth and Barry bought the tickets. When they went inside they were met by the smell of popcorn. They got in line for their snacks and went into theater 1. Finding good seats in the middle they waited for their movie to start.

An hour into the movie Anya was clutching Barry's hand for dear life and burying her face in his shoulder. _He's a good judge of movies…_ She thought peeking at the movie screen just as the little boy gets pulled into the room by the ghost. As the boy screamed Anya jumped hiding in Barry's shoulder again. Barry turned his head and looked at Anya. "You okay?" He whispered. Anya nodded. "Yup, Im fine." She whispered back. Barry chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

After the movie as Barry pulled up to Anya's house he killed the engine and looked at her. "Well from what you did see of the movie I hope you enjoyed it." He chuckled. Anya nodded. "I did, um would you like to come in for some wine?" She asked. "Sure." Barry smiled. They got out of the car and walked up to the house and Anya unlocked the door and they stepped inside. "You can sit down, I'll go get the wine and glasses." Anya said heading into the kitchen. Barry took a seat on the couch looking around, he had been spending a lot of time here. More than he did at home, in a way he liked it more here than anywhere else.

Anya walked back into the living room with the glasses and wine and sat down next to Barry. "I hope you like red wine." She said opening the bottle and pouring the glasses. Barry smiled as he took his glass. "Yeah, I do. In my opinion its the best." He said taking a sip. Anya smiled and took a sip of hers and sat her glass down. She couldn't help it but being with Barry just made her burn for him. "Barry, we have been going out for a while now…And I feel I should tell you something." She said nervously. Barry sat his glass down and looked at her. "Okay, what is it?" "Well um, I've never been intimate with a guy before." Anya said biting her lip. Barry looked at her for a moment. "Your a virgin?" Anya nodded. "Yeah I just thought you should know, I didn't want you to not know." Barry smiled at her and touched her cheek gently. "That's perfectly fine." Anya smiled and kissed his hand. "I love you Barry Allen." "I love you to Anastasia Evra." Barry said kissing her. Anya kissed him back heatedly. Barry returned it with just as much heat, and need. He pulled away and looked at her. "Anya if you don't want to…" Anya nodded. "I do, Barry I want this." She said kissing him. Barry picked her up bridal style and before Anya knew what happened they were in her room. She looked around startled, then looked at Barry. "That was unexpected…" Barry smiled. "Hey I didn't think you wanted to do this on the couch." Anya shook her head as Barry stood her up. "No, not particularly." She giggled. Barry cupped her face and kissed her gently pulling her against him. Anya returned the kiss happily. She felt Barry unzipping her dress in the back and she shivered as his fingers caressed her bare skin. She pulled away and pulled the dress down stepping out of it, she kicked off her heels and looked at Barry standing there in matching lace black panties and bra. Barry swallowed hard looking at her. "Damn…" He muttered. He pulled Anya to him and kissed her passionately and gently pushed her towards the bed. Anya grabbed Barry's shirt and pulled it up and over his head tossing it to the floor. Barry kicked off his converse and socks. Anya looked at Barry adoringly, he as she had expected had a nice body he was well toned and fit. Barry looked at the flushed firestarter and smiled. He kissed her neck gently causing her to moan at the contact, as his hands gently undid her bra. He pulled it off tossing it to the floor forgotten. Anya undid his belt and pants and slid them down and Barry kicked them off leaving him in his boxers. Barry slowly laid Anya down on the bed laying on top of her. Feeling his powerful body on top of him sent Anya's body into overdrive. Barry kissed Anya moving down to her neck then to her breast circling her erect nipple with his expert tongue. Anya moaned running her hand up his back the other clutching the blanket. Barry ran a hand slowly down her stomach to her panties and stopped and looked at her. "You sure about this?" He asked. Anya nodded looking at him. "Yes." She said huskily. Barry smiled and kissed her slipping his hand into her panties and slowly rubbing her wet clit. Barry moved his fingers slowly in circles hitting those sensitive nerves.

Anya bucked against his hand moaning into the kiss. Her body was screaming, screaming at her to erupt. _No I want this!_ Anya told herself. Barry kissed her neck softly, and slowly his fingers went lower. "This will hurt a little, but this will get you ready okay?" He whispered. Anya nodded and Barry slowly inserted two fingers, the pressure was a foreign one and it hurt a little but Barry didn't move his fingers till Anya became used to it. Slowly Barry moved his fingers rubbing that sensitive spot. Anya moaned in pleasure burying her face in Barry's neck. She felt a pressure building in her lower stomach and she tensed. Sensing the brink coming Barry stopped, and Anya looked at him. "Wha?" She asked forlorn. Barry kissed her and Anya pushed his boxers off, as Barry pushed her panties off. Anya felt Barry's erection at her entrance and Barry looked at her. "Okay, this will hurt. But I will try and make it hurt as little as possible." Barry whispered. Anya nodded smiling. "I trust you…" Barry kissed her and entered her gently. The feeling was intense and it did hurt, feeling the tearing sensation as she lost her virginity was strong and intimate. Anya bucked as Barry moved his hips and each thrust was sending waves of energy through her. "Barry!" She cried as she finally lost grip on her powers. The room around her caught fire in a torrent of fire and lightning. Anya clutched Barry close to her as the fire consumed the room.

When the fire dissipated everything was burnt and charred. Anya and Barry looked around then at each other. "Wow." Anya said. Barry nodded blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Yeah."

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the front door and Anya answered in a bathrobe. "Hey Cait." Caitlin walked in with a giant bag. "Hey okay, explain what happened?" Caitlin asked. Barry looked at Caitlin from the couch wearing a pair of sweats from the dryer. Anya led Caitlin into the living room. "Um, well we uh…" Anya said looking at Barry. "We were having sex, and it got…Heated."Barry said with a blush. Caitlin nodded handing Barry the bag of clothes. "Yeah I no longer have a room." Anya said sadly. "Or clothes." "Well I brought you guys a set of clothes, they are new." Caitlin said. Anya nodded. "Thanks Cait." "Yeah thanks." Barry said.

"Well looks like I'll be calling the modelers tomorrow." Anya said tiredly. "Where you going to stay? You can't sleep on the couch." Caitlin asked. "She'll stay with me." Barry said. Anya looked at him. "Barry I can't do that, what about Joe and Iris?" "They won't mind, I'll just tell them it was an electrical fire." Barry said. Anya nodded. "Okay, if you think they won't mind." Barry smiled and walked over to her. "Hey it was my fault too…"

-Next Time in Immortal Fire-

"Iris your pushing me to far." Anya warned. "Really? I didn't know you had a limit…" Iris shot back. "All Im asking is that you back the fuck off." Anya stated. Iris smiled. "Ya know your the one who needs to back off." Anya started to say something but everything went red….

AN: I hope you enjoyed this installment! Plz read and review, your reviews are much loved!


	7. Seeing Red

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters, I got some great feed back and I will do my best to accommodate everyones wishes. Lets get started! As always I do not own The Flash or anyone there in, to be honest if Barry was my boyfriend I would be a happy woman! :) I do own Anya though! Also Im looking for another OC and I was wondering if anyone of you guys would like to be in my story. But I only need one, so to make it fair the first person to review and answer this question correctly will get to be in my story. I will message the person that gets it right and I will also announce the winner in the next chapter!

Question: What is the difference between the Particle Accelerator and the Big Hadron Collider if any? Remember Google is your friend!

-Chapter 7- Seeing Red-

Anya looked up at the West's house in apprehension, she didn't want to admit it but in a way she wanted to run. "You okay?" Barry asked taking the bags of newly bought clothes from her. "Yeah I just…I don't know…" She said looking away. "Hey, it'll be okay. Joe likes you and so does Iris." Barry smiled. Anya looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Iris?" Barry smiled tentivly. "She says she does." Anya nodded. "Right." Barry led her up the walk to the house. "It'll be okay, I talked to Joe and he said you can stay."

Barry opened the door and stepped inside followed by Anya. "Guys we're here!" Barry hollered. Joe West walked into the entry hall with a smile. "Anya its good to see you again, sorry to hear about your house." He said sympathetically. "Yeah that wiring was really bad apparently."Anya smiled sheepishly. Joe nodded. "You can stay as long as you need." Iris walked down the stairs and looked at Barry and Anya. "Hey guys." She said flatly. Barry looked at her confused. "You okay?" Iris nodded. "Yeah just tired, I was working on an article."

Anya smiled at her slightly and then looked at Joe. "Thanks for your hospitality." "Your very welcome." Joe smiled. "Barry why don't you go put that stuff up, I got dinner going." Joe said. Barry nodded and gestured for Anya to follow him. Anya followed him upstairs past Iris who shot her a dirty look. Anya did her best to ignore it and just followed Barry.

Barry's room was well kept except for work papers scattered all over a desk. Anya smiled at him as she looked at the desk. "Haven't you ever heard of don't bring your work home with you?" Barry smiled. "Hey I love what I do." "Which part? Being the Flash or working at CCPD?" Anya asked walking over to him. Barry sat the bags down and pulled Anya against him. "Both. But I don't want to talk about work, whats bothering you? You seem upset.." He asked worried. Anya looked up at him, she could sense that he knew something was bothering her. "I don't want to talk about it right now Barry, I would be putting you in the middle and that would be wrong." She said. Barry scowled. "Anya you can tell me anything, you wouldn't be putting me in the middle." "Yes I would, this is something I have to handle. Please just trust me?" Anya pleaded. Barry was quiet for a moment but he nodded reluctantly. "okay." Anya leaned up and kissed him, she hoped the kiss showed him that she was grateful that he cared, and that she knew he would be there if she needed him. But she had to deal with Iris on her own….

Dinner was quiet for the most part, except for the fact that Iris made every point of making sure that Anya knew that she didn't want Anya there. "So Barry how was work?" Joe asked trying to ease the tension. Barry looked at him confused, he was there? Why would he ask? "Um good, I almost got that one case dealt with." Joe nodded. "Good, I need those papers." "So Anya where do you work?" Iris asked. "I work at the Central City College Library." Anya said looking at Iris. "Your still a student?" Iris wondered. "Yes, we are just on summer break right now." Anya answered. Iris looked at her then at Barry. "How did you two meet? I mean come on, Barry, you don't spend a whole lot of time at the library anymore." Anya was gripping the chair at this point. "We met at STAR Labs, Im doing an internship." She ground out. Barry leaned over to Anya. "Calm down, breath." He whispered. He then turned his attention to Iris. "Whats with the inquisition Iris?" Iris looked at him hurt. "Inquisition? Im trying to get to know your "girlfriend" better." Anya glared at her. "You know what Iris I've had it with you, you need to leave me alone…And quit hanging all over Barry!" Joe stood up trying to referee the situation. "Girls hang on a sec…" "Anya your such a bitch!" Iris snapped. "Iris your pushing me to far." Anya warned. "Really? I didn't know you had a limit…" Iris shot back. "All Im asking is that you back the fuck off." Anya stated. Iris smiled. "Ya know your the one who needs to back off." Anya started to say something but everything went red. She lost it. Anya felt her power explode from her, but before Iris and Joe knew what happened Barry grabbed Anya and flashed her out of there.

Anya looked around angrily, she was standing in STAR Labs her rage building. She looked at Barry. "Why did you do that!?" She snapped. "Because, you can't hurt them." Barry said. "Hurt her? I wanna kill her!" Anya snarled. Barry looked at Anya, he could see she was angry. "Anya look at me." He said, making her look at him and focus on him. "I love you, not her. Im with you." Anya looked at him and she could feel herself calming down. "I know she just…She just pushed me to far Barry." "Maybe it was a bad idea for us to stay there…" Barry said. "Barry thats your home." Anya said sadly. "I know, but if Iris is going to try and do this…I don't want to be there. We'll find an apartment okay?" He said. Anya looked at him smiling, the fire dying away. "Barry, are you asking me to live with you?" Barry nodded. "Yes I am." Anya jumped into his arms laughing in glee. "Yes! I will!" She said. "Good, now I need to get Caitlin to bandage my hands.."Barry said. Anya stepped away and looked at Barry's hands. They were badly burned. "Oh, Barry I'm sorry!" Anya said with tears in her eyes. "Hey, its okay. You were upset, it was partly my fault." Barry said gently. Anya nodded. "I promise it won't happen again.''

-Next Time in Immortal Fire-

Anya looked at Zoom as he stood over the unconscious speedster. "You have ten seconds to back away before I fry your ass." Anya threatened. Zoom turned and looked at her. "Oh really? What are you going to do? Because if you kill me you won't find Caitlin…"

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this installment! Plz if you want to be in this story be the first to answer the question! Plz READ AND REVIEW! Your reviews are much loved! Also here is the play list that inspired this story!

Naturally- Selena Gomez

Try- P!nk

Immortals- Fall out Boy

Wish You Were Here- Aviral Lavigne

Better Than I Know Myself- Adam Lambert

Stand by You- Rachel Platten

Photograph- Ed Sheeran


	8. Darkside

AN: Okay I have good news! The winner of the contest is : WinterRain36! Check your inbox for the PM for the info I need for the OC! Okay lets get started on the next installment, As always I do not own the Flash or anyone there in, but I do own Anya! Okay lets get started… WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

-Chapter 8- Darkside

-3 weeks after getting an apartment-

Anya rolled over and cuddled into Barry smiling as she looked up at him. "Morning." She said. Barry held her as he laid there happily. "Morning, sleep good?" Anya nodded and leaned up and kissed him. "Very." She giggled. Barry kissed her back and ran a hand slowly down her back caressing her soft skin. "Barry come on, we can't start anything…"Anya giggled. "We'll be late." Barry smiled at her. "We have time." He said pulling Anya on top of him. Anya looked at him smiling. "Oh really?" She giggled straddling him, as she kissed his neck. Barry laughed as Anya pinned his hands above his head. "Oh I can't touch you?" Anya looked at him. "Nope." She giggled, as she went back to kissing his neck slowly moving down his chest.

Anya slowly moved down his chest to his stomach, she peered up at Barry who was watching her lustfully. She smiled at him as she leaned down and took his erection fully in her mouth. Barry gasped feeling her mouth take him. Anya's tongue swirled around the head slowly. Barry groaned at the feeling, as his lover deep throated him. Anya pulled away and and looked at him smiling. Barry looked at her his gaze dark, he pulled her to him kissing her roughly and rolling over onto her. Anya gasped as he entered her, the feeling was intense and amazing. Anya's hips moved in rhythm to Barry's. She could feel the brink coming, and she could feel her powers building but she did her best to stove them away. As they both climaxed Anya clung to Barry for dear life. They laid there for a moment breathless and content. Anya looked around and noticed that what moving boxes were left were charred remains. "Well the boxes are gone…" She giggled. Barry lifted his head and looked. "Yeah, well we didn't need them." He chuckled.

Anya looked at Barry and smiled. "So we going to stay in bed all day or are we going to work?" She laughed. Barry looked at her. "Well I would love to stay in bed all day, but we have to go to work." Anya got up wrapping the blanket around her. "Well I'm going to go take a shower, wanna join me?" She asked. "Sure."

-an hour and a half later-

Anya walked into STAR Labs with a big smile on her face. "Morning Cisco!" Anya greeted. Cisco looked over at Anya with a smile. "Well if that ain't a cat ate the canary grin. Good morning?" Anya smiled and leaned against the wall. "You could say that, where is Caitlin?" "Oh she isn't here yet, she's running late I guess." Cisco said. Anya nodded just as Wells walked in. "Morning Wells." Anya greeted. "Morning Evra." Just as Anya was about to ask Wells if he had heard from Caitlin the Meta-human alarm went off. Cisco rolled over to the computer in his chair and looked at the screen. "Its Zoom, he's downtown near CCPD." Anya rushed over to her costume and grabbed it. "I gotta go…."

-At CCPD-

Barry was going over paperwork when he saw a flash of blue lightning. He stood up and and flashed over to the locker and put on his outfit, and was out the front doors in a heart beat. Zoom was standing in front of the building waiting for him. "Flash, where is your better half?" Zoom chuckled. "What do you want Zoom?" Barry challenged. "Why I want Anya of course." "You can't have her." Barry snapped. "Wrong answer." Zoom said as he charged Barry. Before Barry could react Zoom punched him in the chest several times sending him flying into the wall. Barry laid there dazed and disoriented. Zoom walked over and looked at him. "Your of no use to me anymore Flash…" He snarled as he punched Barry knocking him out.

Anya flew down landing a few feet away from the fight looking at the scene in horror. Zoom had knocked Barry out. Anya looked at Zoom as he stood over the unconscious speedster. "You have ten seconds to back away before I fry your ass." Anya threatened. Zoom turned and looked at her. "Oh really? What are you going to do? Because if you kill me you won't find Caitlin…" Anya froze. "You have Caitlin? Where is she!?" Anya hollered. Zoom looked at her. "Its up to you, you come with me and I'll let her go…You don't there will be consequences." "Im not going with you." Anya snarled. "Wrong answer.." Before Anya knew what happened Zoom was gone and so was Barry. "NOO!" Anya yelled looking around. "What happened!?" Cisco asked through the comm. "Zoom is gone, he took Barry. And he has Caitlin too…"

-Next time in Immortal Fire-

"We need to find them!" Anya yelled as she paced back and forth. "Anya calm down. Your going to wear a hole in the floor." Cisco said as he watched the firestarter. "I can't, calm down." Anya cried. "He has Barry and Caitlin!" Wells looked at Anya. "We need your telepathic ability…"

AN: Okay srry this is so short but this is to set up the next chapter, also there is a poll on my profile that has to do with this story. Plz take the poll that way it will help me set up the next chapter! thanks so much!


	9. Mind Games

AN: It's time for another installment of Immortal Fire! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I want to thank my new beta reader superherofan95! Thanks so much for your help and patience! As always I do not own the Flash or anyone there in, but I do own Anya and my friend WinterRain36 owns the new premiering OC Dana Kinsey. There will be a new villain going on the roster, and he's of my creation…I know I said I was just doing one new OC but I had to create him to make this chapter work, if you want to know what this villain looks like picture Crowley from Supernatural. So lets get started…

-Chapter 9- Mind Games-

Anya walked back into the lab at a quick pace, pulling her domino mask off. "Cisco, where are they?!" She shouted at the tech whiz.

"I don't know. They're off the radar, but I'm trying to locate them." Cisco replied, typing away at the computer.

"I can't find them either." Wells looked up from his computer at Anya.

"We need to find them!" Anya yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Anya, calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Cisco said as he watched the firestarter.

"I can't calm down." Anya cried. "He has Barry and Caitlin!"

Wells looked at Anya. "We need your telepathic ability."

"What? I can't! Barry has to be nearby for me to be able to use that." Anya looked at him exasperated.

"You have to, Anya. There is no other way." Wells replied bitterly. "Just focus." Anya looked at Cisco who nodded encouragingly.

"You can do it." Anya closed her eyes and tried to focus her racing mind. She was furious and terrified for Barry and Caitlin. She had to focus on Barry. She had to make the connection. As her mind calmed she felt the connection take place; her thoughts disappeared, her mind cleared, and the lab faded away.

Taking in her surroundings, she inferred that she was in a warehouse. She could hear the sound of water lapping in the background. Anya looked around and saw Zoom was standing a few feet away, talking to a man. The man was wearing a tailored suit and he had short, black hair. They seemed to be having a heated discussion, given from their tense postures and expressions.

"I don't care what you think." Zoom yelled. "Do it!"

"Fine, I'll do it. But know this," The man spoke as he walked. "This plan you have going. I want to be a part of it. And I don't mean as a lackey." Anya felt Barry tense as he was unable to move. "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you, my friend." The man stated, placing his hands on Barry's head. Barry cried out in pain as a shooting, white hot pain shot through his body. Anya shrieked in pain, slumping to the floor as she clutched her head. The connection had shattered like glass.

"Anya!" Cisco and Wells yelled running over to her. Anya looked at up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, there's someone with Zoom. He did something to Barry." She gasped. "I can't connect to him anymore. It's like…gone. Completely gone." She never felt so empty in her entire life. It was like half of her soul was gone.

"What did the other guy look like?" Cisco asked as he hurried over to the computer.

"He was about my height with short blackish, brown hair and he wore a tailored suit." Anya described while standing up. Cisco typed something into the computer and motioned Anya over.

"Is this him?" Anya looked at the screen. Staring back at her was the man she saw in her vision.

"Yes, that's him. Who is he?"

"Maxwell Cast or as we call him, PsyWave. He has abilities similar to your telepathic abilities, but to a different extent." Wells explained, looking at the monitor.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked.

"He has the ability to brainwash people and control them." Cisco explained. Anya looked at the ground.

"This is part of Zoom's plan. This is how he's going to try and get me to join him." She whispered.

"Did you see where they are?" Cisco asked.

"Some warehouse near water. I heard water." Anya mumbled lost in thought for a moment.

"We're going to need help." Cisco said.

"I already have an idea." Anya replied, whipping out her phone and hitting speed dial.

Dana Kinsey arrived at STAR Labs a while later. She looked up at the building, then walked inside. She was greeted by a still anxious Anya. "Hey, Cousin, what's up? Why di-…" Her voice trailed off seeing her cousin's attire.

"Dana, I need your help." Anya said approaching her cousin.

"You're wearing the same outfit as Ember!" Dana squealed. "You're Ember?!" Anya nodded.

"Yes, I don't have time to explain. I need your help. We need your help. Dana, this is Dr. Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramon. They are my friends." Anya introduced. "Guys, this is my cousin Dana Kinsey. She's going to help us get Barry and Caitlin back." Cisco and Wells nodded their greeting.

"What happened?" Dana asked running a hand through her red hair.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but how can she help?" Wells asked. Cisco and Wells watched in amazement as Dana disappeared before their eyes.

"She turned invisible!" Cisco shouted in glee.

"I can heal fast, too." Dana said reappearing behind Cisco, making him jump.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Cisco laughed in awe.

"Guys, focus. We need to stop Zoom and PsyWave." Anya said.

Wells looked at Dana, then Anya. "Can she fight?"

"You wanna find out?" Anya replied with a smirk.

Dana looked at her cousin in glee. "So where we going?"

Anya and Dana arrived at the docks before sunset. Dana wore a blue halter top, red shorts, opened toed sandals, and a blue domino mask that brought out her blue eyes. She looked at the surrounding warehouses.

"Which one?" She asked. Before Anya could answer there was a loud laugh. They turned and looked behind them. Standing behind them was Psywave and Barry. "Oh, my God! It's the Flash!" Dana laughed.

"He's one of the people we are here to rescue." Anya whispered. She saw that there was something wrong with Barry. His eyes were black and was staring at them menacingly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" PsyWave chuckled.

"Let him go." Anya ordered.

Psywave looked at Anya his eyes going black. "Not a chance." Barry charged Anya, knocking her to the ground.

"Dana, get PsyWave!" Anya yelled grappling with Barry. Dana disappeared and went after PsyWave unnoticed. "Barry, stop!" Anya screamed as she tried to keep Barry from hurting her. Barry swung a lightning, quick punch that socked Anya in the jaw. Anya's head snapped back and hit the boards of the dock, stars danced in her vision. Barry stood back glaring at her. "Barry, please…" Anya pleaded, standing up. "You have to fight it!" She tried to reach him with her mind. Again, that blinding pain came back. Anya felt something; a slight glimmer of hope. "Barry? Barry, you have to fight it! Come back to me!" Anya cried pushing through the pain.

"Anya? Anya, I can't! I can't move!" Through the haze of the pain Anya saw Barry.

"Barry, you have to try!" She cried.

Dana snuck up behind Psywave and kicked him sharply in the back. PsyWave stumbled forward, turning to look for his attacker.

"Where are you? Come on out, you little shit!"PsyWave shouted. Dana appeared and punched Psywave in the face.

"Can't fight, can you?" Dana laughed. PsyWave looked at Dana wiping blood from his nose.

"Oh, I can." He recounted, sending a wave of telepathic energy at Dana. Dana flew back into a boat wall and tumbled into the water. PsyWave walked over to the edge of the dock and looked over as Dana came up to the surface gasping for air. PsyWave reached down and grabbed Dana by the hair pulling her out of the water and onto the dock. Dana cried in pain as he dropped her hard onto the once dry wood.

Anya looked at Barry through tears. He was struggling so hard! He moved one foot forward trying as hard as he could to get to her. "Barry, run!" Anya yelled. Barry closed his eyes and focused hard on her. Anya could feel the mental connection growing stronger, the pain fading away. Suddenly Barry was surrounded by yellow lightning. The familiar feeling of the speedforce filled him and he was off. Anya felt his strong arms encircle her and his soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm back."

Anya opened her eyes and Barry was standing in front of her. His once black gaze was now the familiar loving blue green she loved. "Barry." She whispered. He smiled at her sadly, then flashed over to PsyWave and Dana. PsyWave was about to send another wave of energy at Dana until he was introduced to Barry's fist. He flew back into a pile of crates, crashing to the ground. PsyWave looked up at Barry in disgust.

"You think you won? You think you defeated me?" He snarled reaching into his coat. "Try and out run this!"

"Barry!" Anya darted in front of Barry just as the gun went off.

Barry's surrounding slowed down as Anya fell back into him, her body going slack. "Anya! No!" He gently kneeled down as holding Anya to him. He glared up at PsyWave as Dana ran over.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not her!" PsyWave stared at Anya in horror.

"You bastard!" Dana cried. Zoom appeared standing over PsyWave.

"You killed her!" Zoom snarled. "You killed the one person who could help me!" He shoved his hand through PsyWave's chest, vibrating at a rapid speed. PsyWave gasped in pain, clutching his chest.

"I-m sorry…" He choked. Zoom removed his hand and PsyWave collapsed in a heap. He was dead.

Zoom turned and looked at Dana and Barry. "'Till next time," He spoke. "Flash." Then he disappeared in a crackle of blue lightning.

Barry cradled Anya to his chest and took her wrist, checking for a pulse. "She's still alive!" Barry looked up at Dana with relief. "Come on, we have to get her to the lab."

-Next time in Immortal Fire-

"She's crashing! We need some meds in here!" Wells hollered over the sound of the heart monitor. Cisco dashed in, handing Wells the medication he needed. Wells quickly filled the needle with the right amount and administered it. Barry and Dana stood on the other side of the glass wall watching in horror.

AN: Well I hope this was good! I will update soon I promise. And again I wanna thank my lovely betareader, and the wonderful person who donated her OC! Stay tuned!


	10. Battle of Wills

AN: Well the last chapter was full of excitement! Lets get started on the next one! I would like to thank my beta reader superherofan95 for being an awesome person! And my other friend WinterRain36 for her awesome OC! As always I do not own the Flash or anyone there in but I do own Anya! Let's get started!

-Chapter 10- Battle of Wills

Barry flashed into the lab carrying Anya. He looked around panicked. "Wells! Cisco! I need help!" He hollered.

Wells and Cisco ran in looking at the speedster. "What happened?" Cisco asked.

"She was shot!" Barry replied as he rushed over and laid Anya down on the gurney.

"Okay, Barry, we will take care of her. Don't worry." Wells assured as he pushed the gurney into the med bay.

Dana burst into the lab and rushed over to Barry. "Is she okay?" She asked worried. Barry looked at Dana and the hollowed expression in his eyes told her everything. "Come on. We can observe from the window." Dana replied, leading Barry to the med bay.

Just as they got to the window, they heard a terrifying noise. "She's seizing! Cisco, we need meds in here!" Wells hollered over the sound of the heart monitor. Cisco dashed in, handing Wells the medication he needed. Wells quickly filled the needle with the right amount and administered it. Barry and Dana stood on the other side of the glass wall watching in horror as Wells injected the Diazepam. Anya stopped seizing and laid still; the heart monitor beeping normally. "We need to remove the bullet." Wells assessed, looking at Cisco.

"We can't do that without Caitlin." Cisco's voice waivered. "I've never done surgery before."

"We don't have a choice." Wells snapped. "If we don't, then she'll die!" Cisco looked at Barry who gave him a sad, but encouraging smile.

"You can do this Cisco, I trust you." Barry encouraged. Cisco took a deep breath and looked at Wells.

"Okay." He nodded. "Let's do this."

Barry and Dana were sitting in the lab watching the computer screens when Cisco and Wells walked in. Barry stood up and headed over to them. "How is she?" He asked. Wells and Cisco smiled.

"She is doing well. She's sleeping right now, but you can go see her." Wells informed. Barry nodded and headed back to see Anya.

Dana looked at Cisco and Wells. "You guys are so awesome." She stood up and hugged the two men. Cisco returned the hug, but Wells took it a little awkwardly.

"It was no problem." Cisco said. "Anya is like family to us. We would do anything for her."

Barry walked into the med bay and stood next to the bed. He could see the bandages peeking up under the blankets and it pained him. He took Anya's hand, gently stroking her fingers. She stirred and opened her eyes looking at him tiredly.

"Barry?"

"Hey there." Barry replied gently. "You scared the hell out of me."

Anya smiled. "I couldn't let him shoot you, even if you are the fastest man alive. Barry, I love you."

"Anya, I understand that, but you need to be more careful."

"Barry, please don't be mad at me." Anya pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you, hun. You just scared me." Barry sat down on the edge of the bed.

Anya looked at him getting sleepy again. "I'm sorry, Barry. I just…need…" She yawned. Barry smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

"It's okay. Get some sleep. We'll talk more later."

Wells walked in and looked at the monitor. Then he checked the bandages and the incision. "Barry, she's healing at an alarming rate." He spoke with an urgent expression.

"Really?" Barry asked, sitting up straight.

"It almost matches the rate of your healing abilities." Wells continued examining. Barry walked over and looked at the incision. It was almost completely healed.

"That's really fast." He trailed off in surprise. "How's that even possible?"

Wells nodded. "There's still a lot we don't know about her abilities. There may be more to her than we think."

-Next time in Immortal Fire-

"You should be taking it easy." Barry said looking at Anya. Anya smiled at him as she squared her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Bar, I need to get back in the swing of things. We need to find Caitlin."

AN: Srry so short but this is a filler chapter setting up the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	11. What was and Never Will Be

AN: This is TouchedByCastiel1622 I have updated my name to AlexNovak1622 I know I have left you guys hanging for quit a while, and I'm sorry. I had a serious brain block! Well with some help, and you guys know who you are, I got through! Well I'm not gonna stand here blabbering I know you want some more of the story so lets get started. I want to warn you guys that this chapter gets a little dark, and if your an Iris fan then maybe you should skip this becomes a little OOC in this chapter but it was the only way to make the chapter work. So without furher due here is the next chapter of Immortal Fire! PS: Plz take the poll on my profile!

Cause if it feels right (you know it feels right) We shouldn't waste anymore time Let's get it started (let's get it started) Don't think about it (let's get it started) You know I'm gonna make it alright, alright (let's go) ~Shakira and PitBull

( Get it started)

Chapter 11- What was and Never Will be

After a week of being in the lab under constant supervision due to a worried boyfriend Anya decided that today she would push the limit. "Cisco do you mind calling Barry for me?" Anya asked grabbing her training gear from her bag. Cisco looked at her for a moment unsure. "Why?" He already knew the answer as she was holding her training gear. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" Anya smiled. "You sure thats a good idea? I mean you were shot." Cisco said pulling out his cellphone. Anya loved Cisco to death but after spending several days with him in the lab alone when Barry wasn't here after he couldn't get anymore days off work his worrying was starting to wear thin. "If you don't call him I will." Anya warned.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." Cisco said hitting speed dial.

Anya headed to the bathroom to change, after she left Cisco looked back at the computer screen while his phone rang. "Hello?" Came Barry's voice on the other end. "Hey Barry, um…Before you chew me a new one let me just say this wasn't my idea." Cisco said nervously. "What did you do?" Barry asked slightly annoyed.

Anya was in the bathroom changing and when she removed her shirt she saw in the mirror the scar from the bullet. She touched it self consciously remembering that day, and how close she had come to dying. Quickly pushing the memory away she put on her training top and switched into her training pants. As she was putting on her shoes she felt that familiar connection grow and she smiled. Barry was here, and from what she was gathering he was slightly miffed. Exiting the bathroom Anya walked back into the computer room and standing there with Cisco was center of her world. "Hey Barry." She said walking over and giving him a kiss, the kiss even though it lasted for just a sec sent that burning through her. Keeping her powers in check Anya pulled away and looked at Barry. Even though he was slightly mad, he still smiled at her, he couldn't help himself. "Hey, Cisco said you wanted to train?" Anya nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired of laying around." She laughed. "You should be taking it easy." Barry said looking at Anya. Anya smiled at him as she squared her shoulders. "Oh come on, Bar, I need to get back in the swing of things. We need to find Caitlin." Barry shook his head. "You were shot Anya, you had to have surgery."

Anya gave him a hurt look. "You think I don't know my own body? Come on Barry I know I can do this, just give me a chance. We can take it easy, I promise." Barry looked at her for a moment with reluctance. "Fine, but we are taking it easy. Let me go change." He said and left. Anya looked at Cisco who was watching the two of them. "I'll have the med bay ready incase something happens." He said. "Nothing will happen." Anya assured him.

Barry walked into the training room and saw an eager Anya. "You ready?" She asked taking a fighting stance, Barry smiled at her and got ready. "It's your funeral." Anya watched him carefully, Barry stepped forward and Anya swung a leg sweep. Anticipating her move Barry dodged it and swung a right hook. Anya blocked the attack and swung a punch to his midsection. "Come on Bar, your making this to easy." She teased, she knew he was taking it easy on her but there was easy and then to damn predictable. Barry smiled at her. "Really now?" Before Anya knew what was happening Barry flashed behind her and kicked out her left leg causing her to drop. Anya laid there for a sec stunned. She turned and looked at Barry. "Now that's more like it." She said jumping back up. Anya charged Barry and before he could move, using their connection Anya anticipated his next move and saw he was going to run behind her she kicked out backwards with her foot and hit him square in the sternum. Barry stumbled back a few steps but regained his footing looking at Anya surprised. Anya smiled and touched her temple. "Your thoughts Barry, give you away."

Barry smiled and shrugged. "Well I can't exactly fault you, your suppose to use everything to your advantage." Anya smiled, breathing heavily."Well you always tell me to."Barry walked over to her a look of concern on his face. "You okay?" Anya nodded bending over with her hands on her knees. "Yeah, just a little winded." Barry led her over to a chair and had her sit down. "okay lets take a break, you need to rest." Anya sat there looking at him and smiled. "Yeah, a break is needed I guess." Just then Cisco came in with Barry's phone. "Hey Barry you got a call." Barry walked over and took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Anya watched him for a minute and she could tell by his tense posture and the look on his face that the call wasn't one he wanted. "Yeah…Yeah I'll be over there in a sec." Barry hung up and looked at Cisco then Anya. "Who was it Barry?" She asked. "Um that was Iris, she said she needs help with an article." Anya stood up looking at him for a second. "An article?"

"Yeah it's on the Mardon case."

Anya scowled. "That was weeks ago, why is she doing the article now?" Barry shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, but she asked for my help. Is that okay? I mean if you don't want me to go I won't." Anya was quiet for a moment, she didn't want him to go, but Iris was still his friend and if it was for work then what was the harm in it? "No, you go ahead and go. She needs your help." Barry smiled and walked over and kissed her. "Okay, I won't be gone long. I promise." As he left Anya had a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she tried to ignore it and grabbed her things. Cisco watched her for a moment, seeing the look on her face he walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, everything will be okay." Anya looked at him with a strained smile. "I know, I trust him…It's her I don't trust." She said as she headed to the bathroom to change.

Barry flashed over to the West residence after changing and knocked on the door. After a second the door opened and Iris greeted him with a smile. "Hey Barry, come in." She said stepping aside allowing him to enter the house. Barry entered and looked around, noticing the absence of Joe sitting on the couch reading the paper he looked at Iris. "Where is Joe? Still at work?" Iris nodded closing the door. "Yeah, he has to work late tonight. I'm surprised you didn't have too." Barry smiled. "I got away early, so what do you need help with?"

"Oh the article is on my computer upstairs in my room, would you mind going over it and tell me what you think?" Iris asked. Barry looked at her for a second then up at the stairs. "Up stairs in your room?" Iris nodded. "Yeah, come on Barry you know it's always been there." She said with a smile. Barry nodded closing his eyes. "Yeah, sorry it's been a long day. Um, sure I'll look at it." He said heading for the stairs. As he walked up the stairs he mentally kicked himself. On entering Iris's room Barry walked over and took a seat in the computer chair and woke the computer up. He glanced over what was written slowly:

 _"Who is this new villain? Where does she come from? Is she like the Flash? These are the questions many people are asking themselves, as they have_

 _dubbed her Trajectory-"_

Barry stopped mid sentence. "Trajectory? This is on the Harmon case…" He mumbled to himself, he had been tricked. "Iris this isn't-" He turned and looked and saw that Iris was standing against the now closed door, a coy smile on her lips. "Iris what are you doing?" Barry asked nervously. Iris slowly moved over to him. "Barry, don't play dumb. Your smart figure it out…" Barry swallowed hard and went to stand up but Iris pushed him back into the chair and straddled him. "Iris don't do this!" Barry snapped. Iris ignored his request as she kissed his neck slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "You know you want to…"She whispered in his ear. Barry tried to keep his mind clear, he didn't want this, he wanted to leave. He shivered feeling Iris run her hands across his chest. "Iris please…Don't…" Iris kissed him deeply cutting off any further protest.

Anya was at home in bed asleep when she got the sudden onslaught of feelings. She sat up and looked around confused, she didn't understand where they were coming from. Then it came to her like a slap to the face. "Barry…" She quickly got up throwing on her shoes and rushing out of the apartment. Once outside she looked around for any people who might be watching and seeing no one she took flight.

As she flew the closer she got to the West residence the feelings in the connection grew stronger. Confusion, fear, and …She couldn't place the other feeling, they were so mixed up. Landing in the yard Anya rushed up the path door and not knocking she opened it. She stepped inside and hearing something upstairs she bolted up them two at a time. She paused on the landing trying to gauge her barrings and figure out which room to go to. Hearing the noise coming from Iris's room Anya slowly made her way over. Opening the door she froze in horror…There was her boyfriend being straddled by that bitch, both of them making out. Iris's hands were all over him, his shirt was unbuttoned and he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. Anya flew into a rage, she charged over and yanked Iris off of Barry and threw her against the wall. Barry momentarily stunned looked at her horrified. "Anya?" Ignoring him Anya converged on Iris who stood up slowly with a smile. "Well I wasn't expecting you." Anya grabbed Iris by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "You sorry piece of shit!" Anya snarled. Iris gasped for air, clutching Anya's wrist. Iris cried in pain as her hands and the skin around her neck burned. "Anya!" Barry hollered pulling Anya's hand away from Iris's throat. On reflex Anya back handed Barry knocking him back. She was confused, by everything. Barry's emotions were pummeling her own, she was angry and hurt. She backed away from Iris and Barry glaring at them. Iris stood clothing her throat glaring at Anya, as Barry stepped in front of her. "Anya please it's not what you think…" Anya looked at him tears of anger in her eyes. "I want you out by tonight…" And she left.

~~~~~Next time in Immortal Fire~~~

Anya sat at the bar holding a glass of rum as Dana sat next to her. Her cousin gave her a sympathetic smile and touched her arm. "Hey, you have to talk to him…You need to give him a chance to explain everything." Anya turned in the chair and leaned against the bar and took a long drink of her rum. "No I don't, I saw what I saw…" Dana scowled. "What about Caitlin? You can't take on Zoom by yourself." Anya looked at her a steely resolve in her eyes. "I can and I will….I don't need Barry."

AN:Okay I hope that this chapter was good! For those of you who like Iris, I'm sorry. This was the best thing me and my friend could come up with and I like it. I want to thank my reviewers and followers, you are the best! Please review It will make me update faster! And please take the poll on my profile!


End file.
